Being your's
by katt1995
Summary: A SakuraXDeidara oneshot. Enemy sex. ;


**Author notes**

**Hey guys! I promised a DeidaraXSakura one-shot , so here it is! And it's a one-shot so a one chapter. =^.^= Yay! Okay, I don't own Naruto but I bet you wished I did, haha. I love you all, enjoy!**

………………………………**..............................................................................**

"What the fuck, yeah!?!" Deidara hissed as he patted his sides for his clay pouches. They were gone.

"Missing something?" Sakura asked in a purr while shaking the pouches at him.

"Hey, give those back, yeah!" He growled he took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah…" She said shaking a pale finger at him.

She reeled her hand back and kicked her leg up in an almost professional baseball pose. Using her super strength she rocketed the clay as far away as she could. It disappeared in the distance. Deidara went red in anger. Sakura gave him a playful grin.

"I never liked clay. Always so messy. Cant have that can we?" Sakura mocked with a slight drawl to her words.

"You bitch…" He cursed at her quietly, His anger flowing.

He was angry now. During their battle she had insulted him about his hair, questioned his sexuality, punched him in the gut leaving a nasty sore spot, and now she had done it. Sakura had taken his clay away. What was he going to do now? No clay no explosions. Why was it turning out like this? Why was she so…so…**desirable**. The way she openly taunted him with a slur of seduction in her voice, or the fact that she could take away his power while still being playful, Deidara wasn't sure why. All he knew was he wanted her. His was pissed off but in a way he liked that she could make him be that. Liked that she could stir him. She gave him a slow smile.

"Done already, Dei-Chan?" She taunted slyly.

"No, only beginning, yeah…" He told her before lunging for her.

Sakura was caught off guard. She had expected him to try and go to where his clay was by fleeing. Not attack her out right. She ridiculed her self for not thinking about every scenario. Deidara pounced on top of her forcing her to slam roughly into the ground. He was above her holding her wrist above her. She felt the tongues of his hands run over her sweet skin. Sakura felt disgusted with herself as she felt her face redden. Deidara had a mischievous grin on.

"Awe, yeah. Cant take a hit, cherry blossom?" He teased before she tried to break his hold.

"Oh, I don't think so, yeah." Her slapped something on her arm and she looked to it. It was a piece of paper with markings on it.

"It blocks your chakra, yeah. I figured it would come in handy some day." He informed slyly.

"Okay, aren't you going to kill me?" Sakura said dubiously.

She had to think fast to get out of this.

"Oh no, Sakura-_hime_. I am going to have fun with you, yeah." He said roughly.

"Fun with- No! over my dead body!" She hissed at him venomously.

"Awe. Don't be so shy, yeah." He said before going to the shell of her ear.

He licked it then he bit on her soft creamy neck. Sakura held in a mewl as best as she could.

"Bastard! Get off!" She growled.

"I don't think you want me to, yeah…" He mumbled into her ear as he kissed her jaw line.

Deidara slowly moved from her jaw trailing kisses till he reached her red lips that were quivering. He smiled and gave them a kind of rough kiss. Sakura made a sound that didn't sound like a protest then started wiggling realizing what was happening. Deidara pressed his body fully onto her own and she whimpered. He pulled back to see her.

"I told you, you wanted this, yeah." He lulled.

"N-no I don't…get off…" She told him without as much force as before.

He chuckled.

He let one hand take both her wrist then let the other slide down her body. Sakura bit her lip and her back lifted up a little, before she forced it down. He made the earth bind her hands to the ground with a jutsu and went to her shirt. He unzipped the front revealing her bound breasts and her flat and muscled stomach. Sakura flushed. His eyes traced her curves no more open to his hungry view. He licked his lips. One hand's tongue began drawing circles on the rosette's thigh. Sakura gave a soft murmer that was defiantly not a protest. It rang through Deidara's ears. The sound of her pleasure was addictive. He wanted her to do it again. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her breast through the material of the under belly top. She flinched. Slowly, with his white teeth, he began pulling it down. He pulled it down to her stomach but becoming impatient tore it off making Sakura gasp at the rush of cold air. He let his fingers ghost over Sakura's creamy breast. He gave her rosy nipple a tweak and she arched giving a soft cry. His pants tightened slightly. He chuckled.

"Feel good, yeah…?" He asked haughtily.

"We shouldn't-(tweak) A-ah! This is wro-(tweak) Mm!" He played with the bud as she tried to convince him. His playing made thinking near impossible.

"What do I have to do… to get inside of you?" He whispered lustfully to her with his face into the valley of her exposed breasts.

Sakura flushed. He took her left mound in her mouth making her arch and whimper. His other hand went to hip that was pushed against his own pelvis.

"A-ah…Mmm…Ngh…" She moaned.

He slowly, painfully slowly, slid his hand up her stomach and to her other breast. The mouth in his hand took her other and she cried at the double sensation. Her sharp canine bit into her red lips. He left her breast and went to her mouth then took her in a burning kiss. She didn't resist, hell, she fully let him in. She kissed haughtily back while wrapping her legs around his legs. Deidara groaned as their sexes touched through the material of their pants. His hands shot to her hips and he left her mouth, he dragged the black spandex shorts down and threw them. He sat up and yanked his shirt off. Sakura stared at his chest. She watched as the muscles contracted to the sudden chill air and how it moved as he breathed. He leaned back over her and let his hand ghost on her thigh. She shivered. He drew circles on her creamy well toned leg and traveled up slowly watching her bite on her lip and arch the closer he got with dark and hungry eyes. He smiled when he hit the elastic band of her panties and she shuddered.

"Tell me what you want, yeah…" He demanded.

"I-ngh!" She cried as he swiveled a finger over the clothed sensitive spot through the material.

"You…?" He said hungrily.

"I want you…to tou-A-ah! T-Touch me, dammit!" She said while withering.

"My pleasure…" He drawled and slid her panties down. The cold air hit her and she squirmed.

He let his fingers tease along her. She broke the earth and grabbed her hair. Her back arched up and she gave a roll of her body. Deidara devoured the sight. He slipped a finger into her and she arched with her head thrown back. He felt something. That would make sense why she was so sensitive to everything. She hadn't let any other man touch her this way. Deidara felt a rise of something in his chest to that. He would be her first. He would make her **his**.

"You're a virgin…" He stated a little surprised.

"I-ah! Just…Mmm…don't stop…" Was all she replied.

He swirled his finger in her and she ran her hands down her own body, teasing her self. Deidara hissed as his pants began to strangle him at the sight. He added a finger and she rolled her hips taking his fingers in more. In her stomach was a tight coil ready to spring. He added his third finger as he moved them inside her and it made her go crazy.

"I…ah! I'm gonna co-" Sakura burst and flipped her head back.

Sakura arched while she bite her lip trying to hold her scream. Deidara pulled her face forward.

"I want to hear, yeah! don't hold it in!" He commanded.

Sakura screamed and wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck. She withered against him turning him as hard as he could get. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to have her, NOW.

"Ngh, Sakura I need you…" He growled. She stared at him breathless she thought for a moment then hesitantly nodded.

He ripped his clothing off as fast as he could and put Sakura's legs over his shoulders. He leaned over and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed the head of his manhood in and groaned. He pushed till he was almost half way in than stopped. Sakura gave a quiet cry of pain and whimpered. Her eyes tired up at the pain. He leaned over, her legs still over his shoulders, and kissed the tears away. He pierced her another inch on his impulse to buck but managed to stop it any further. His jaw clenched trying to keep himself still. Sakura fidgeted underneath him. After a few moments she experimentally pushed against him. His breath hitched and he grunted.

"I'm okay now…" She whispered.

Slowly he pulled back out and pushed back in. She shivered in pain and pleasure. He continued to go at a medium pace as she still tried to get used to his size.

"A-ah, harder! Dei-Kun! Harder!" She begged while trying to meet his thrust now that she began to be swallowed by the pleasure.

Deidara didn't need to be asked twice. He slammed into her and picked up the pace. She cried and moaned, all for him. He grabbed his face and slammed her face on his own. Because of their rhythmic thrusting the kiss was messy and their lips slipped. Sakura started biting his neck.

"Faster…" She begged. "I want more of you…" She husked in his ear.

"Unn…" He grunted at her words and did as he was told.

He yanked himself out and flipped her so she was on all fours. He buried his face in her neck from behind and thrusted roughly and hardly inside of her. Sakura flipped her head back and cried in bliss. She was getting close, as was he. He hit a spot inside of her that made her scream. After getting her reaction he put his effort into hitting that spot again and again. Sakura's body jolted as she experienced her first orgasm. It ripped through her and made her clench around Deidara bringing him over his edge and coming inside of her with a harsh growl. She collapsed and he pulled out and fell down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and shoved Sakura onto his chest. She was his now. That was that.


End file.
